


chat | haikyuu chatfic

by SVMMER, tortillas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVMMER/pseuds/SVMMER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortillas/pseuds/tortillas
Summary: When Daichi decided for the Karasuno boys volleyball club would now have a groupchat.
Kudos: 1





	1. And the nightmare begins

noya_noya: DAICHI

noya_noya: WHAT IS THIS

noya_noya: WHY AM I HERE

spoonfullofsuga: Calm down, Noya.

Deadchi: Welcome everyone to the Karasuno Volleyball GC!

thelittlegiant: Wooaaahh

tsukisaurus: Hinata change your name

tsukisaurus: it's very sad

tsukisaurus: just please

thelittlegiant: finee

Kageyama_Tobio: Hello

noya_noya: I love how Kageyama has the most normal username out of all of us

thebuddha: tru

kin_o_shita: ...

kin_o_shita: Tanaka why

thebuddha: wdym why

emo_shita: Have any of you seen Asahi?

noya_noya: leave this to me

noya_noya: YO ASAHI GET YOUR FRICKING BUTT OVERR HEERE

spoonfullofsuga: Noya, stop.

aceofthegame: Yes

aceofthegame: i am heere

spoonfullofsuga: STAHP

noya_noya: NEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVERRRRRR

naruto: and the nightmare has begun

emo_shita: Narita u ok?


	2. Kageyama and gay

noya_noya: does anyone notice how Kageyama could sound like "the gay yama"

thebuddha: wooaaaaaaah

noya_noya: theory of the day: Kags is the gay yama

thebuddha: bro that aint even a theory

the buddha: thats a fact

HINATAA: whats this about kageyama being gay

HINATAA: coz im pretty sure he is

thebuddha: and you know that?

HINATAA: well i think hes said hes bi

thebuddha: WOAH

noya_noya: OMG WHAT

noya_noya: BRO R U TWO DATING OR SOMETHING

noya_noya: PLS TELL ME U R

emo_shita: I HEARD KAGEYAMA AND GAY AND DATING.

emo_shita: HINATA SHOYO YOU BETTER CONFESS

HINATAA: U mean how me and kageyama and dating?

HINATAA: coz like we're not

tsukisaurus: lies

tsukisaurus: lies i repeat

noya_noya: hey what about u and yamaguchi

tsukisaurus: can we just not talk about dating rn

tsukisaurus: its 2 am and i want to sleep

noya_noya: then sleep, ill just continue with my fanfics

thebuddha: hey noya arent you also gay

noya_noya: ya i mean im in a relationship with Asahi

thebuddha: oh right


	3. yachi

spoonfullofsuga: what happened while i was sleeping

yacchan_b has joined the chatroom.

spoonfullofsuga: hello Yachi

yacchan_b: good morning suga-san

spoonfullofsuga: Yachi. we are in a world of messages. honorifics are not needed in this groupchat

yacchan_b: ok

deadchi: remember we dont have practice tomorrow

spoonfullofsuga: yes daichi

HINATAA: daichi why

HINATAA: i need volleyball

noya_noya its ok Hinata you can live through it

HINATAA: sobs

12:01 AM

kageyama_tobio: hello 

Kageyama_tobio: im still awake

yacchan_b: me too

noya_noya: you two were who i least expected

noya_noya: i am amazed

yacchan_b: i had to stay awake for a project

kageyama_tobio: coming back from america and my plane is leaving soon

noya_noya: wow bro what did you do there

kageyama_tobio: we went to Orlando and NYC and such

kageyama_tobio: we went to amusement parks and some sight seeing areas

kageyama_tobio: it was quite fun

noya_noya: wow cool

noya_noya: i have always wanted to go to disneyland in orlando

yacchan_b: good thing you managed enough time to see all of that

yacchan_b: the first time i went to america, we couldnt even finish Disneyland orlando so we learned to stay in america longer

kageyama_tobio: we carefully planned it out but not too planned that a single interruption with ruin everything

kageyama_tobio: anyway my plane is leaving, bye

yacchan_b: goodbye kageyama!

noya_noya: bye

noya_noya: well back to my fanfiction

noya_noya: THEYRE GONNA BREAK UP

noya_noya: I CAN FEEL IT. WHY FANFIC?! WHY DID I READ THIS AGAIN THE ANGST WAS NEVER MY FAVORITE

8:41 AM

deadchi: ...

deadchi: nishinoya when training resumes you are gonna receive like your life depends on it cuz it will


End file.
